Toshomi
by Keera Reyu
Summary: The SGC get an unexpected visitor.


The sun was just coming up on the planet when SG-1 stepped through the gate. The planet was PX-347, but Jack referred to it as "Paradise 2". They hadn't been here before, but as soon as Jack had seen the pictures the mount sent back, he had convinced the general to send SG-1 through. What he had seen was a forest that looked like the forest surrounding Jack's cabin. The team was going to be there for three days, exploring the forest. The general agreed to let them come here so the team could relax.

"Well, I guess we should set up camp." Daniel said once they were through the gate. He hadn't particularly wanted to come. In fact, the only person who had really wanted to go was Jack. In the end he had convinced them all to go, but the other three were still reluctant to be there.

"Lighten up, Danny boy!" Jack said to Daniel. "Don't you want a vacation?"

"Well, sure, but my idea of vacation is an ancient temple covered in writing!"

"And full of machines." Sam put in. Jack glared at her.

"Fine. Be that way. I'll enjoy myself." Jack told them. He started off into the forest. The other three reluctantly followed. After walking through the forest for a while they found a lake. Jack walked down to the shore and sat down.

"Ahh...finally a chance to relax." He looked up at the others. Sam sat down next to him. Daniel and Teal'c followed. The four of them sat there for a while. Jack then sighed and got up.

"Guess we better set up a perimeter. Daniel, you and Teal'c go east and me and Cater will go west. The three looked at each other and started off. Jack and Sam walked in silence for a while.

"Mmmm… smell the fresh air." Jack said, breaking the silence.

"Yah, sure." Sam mumbled. Jack glanced at her.

"You can't seriously be unhappy about being here." Sam was about to answer him when they heard crashing noises. Jack and Sam looked up as a person fell through the trees. Jack caught the person just before it hit the ground.

"Mph, what the..?" Jack started. The person he had caught was a woman wearing clothes that they usually saw the more advanced peoples wear. Jack started down at her. She wasn't moving. Sam kneeled down next to Jack.

"I wonder who she is." Sam murmured.

"I don't know, but she just ruined my vacation." Jack said. He picked up his radio. "Daniel, Teal'c, head back to camp. We have a small problem." He looked down at the woman in his arms. "Now how are we going to get her to camp?" Suddenly the woman moved. She opened her eyes and looked at Jack. Then she jumped up.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?" she demanded.

"I was going to ask you the same questions." Jack told her, standing up. "I'm Jack O'Neill and this is Sam Carter." The woman looked at the two of them.

"I'm Toshomi. How did you get here?" she asked.

"We came here through the Stargate." Jack told her.

"Stargate?" Toshomi asked.

"Yah, big circular thing with funny symbols." Jack said. Toshomi just looked at him. He turned to Sam. "We should head back to the base." Then he turned to Toshomi. "You're welcome to come along too."

"Well, since I don't seem to have a choice…Thank you for saving me back there." Toshomi said, smiling at Jack.

"Just doing my job." Jack said. Sam led the way back to camp. When they got there, Daniel and Teal'c were already at camp. Jack introduced them to Toshomi.

"Nice timing." Daniel whispered to Sam. She nodded and Jack glared at them. After the five of them had gotten something to eat, since they had been here for a while, Daniel turned to Toshomi.

"So where do you come from?" he asked her.

"My planet is called Eushema. I live in the district of Moshlam." Toshomi told him. "I have no idea how I got here, where ever here is."

While Daniel and Toshomi were talking, Sam and Jack discussed what to do.

"I think we should take her with us back to the base." Jack said.

"I don't know. We don't know if she is who she says she is, or if she's working for a Goa'uld." Sam argued.

"Oh, come on. How many snakeheads are going to send their assistants crashing through trees? Besides, we don't have to show her anything vital." Jack said.

"All right." Sam agreed reluctantly. Jack walked over to where Daniel and Toshomi were talking.

"We should head back now." He told them. The group made their way back through the gate. Back on Earth, Hammond was waiting for them on the ramp.

"Who is this?" he said as the SG team stepped through the gate accompanied by Toshomi.

"I am Toshomi Rasgen of Eushema. I am grateful for any help you can give me." Toshomi said, stepping forward.

"Well, I hope we can help. Colonel O'Neill, show our guest to some quarters to some quarters. Debriefing in fifteen minutes."

Fifteen minutes later, SG-1 was sitting around the table in the conference room telling Hammond what had happened. Once they had finished, Hammond deiced to help Toshomi.

"See what you can do to get her home. Also, see what type of technology she is willing to share."

After the meeting was over, Jack took Toshomi to get some food. While they were eating, Sam came up and sat down.

"Do you think you can identify any star systems surrounding your planet?" she asked. Jack looked at Sam.

"Always down to business." Sam didn't respond.

"I think I could." Toshomi said.

"That's good." Sam put some star charts on the table. "Do you recognize any of these?"

Toshomi pointed to part of the map. "That one we call the Sign. There is a planet right here we call Doral." Sam thanked her and left. Jack turned to Toshomi.

"So, what do you do back on…. the planet you come from?"

"I'm a delegate to Doral." Toshomi told him. "And before you ask, the only thing I live with is my pet Soma." The two of them talked until Sam called them to her office.

"I've located the planet and it has a Stargate. Hammond has approved a mission to the planet first thing tomorrow." Sam told them.

"So soon? It's a very intring place you have. I'd like to see more of it. If that's alright with you." Toshomi said.

"I think something could be arranged." Jack said, glancing at Sam. She looked a little upset.

"I suggest we contact your government first, just in case they're worried about you." Sam said.

"You're probably right," Toshomi sighed. "How soon will we do that?"

"I just have to prepare a mount to send through first. I'll call you when I'm ready." Sam told her. Toshomi and Jack were about to leave when Daniel came in.

"Hi! I was wondering if I could talk to you." Daniel said to Toshomi.

"Sure," she followed Daniel to his office leaving Jack standing in the doorway. He turned to Sam.

"You seem awfully eager to send her home." He said.

"What to you mean?"

"Well, you sure have been working hard to find her planet. You haven't even taken any time off to talk to her." Jack said accusingly.

"I'm sorry you see it that way, and if you'll excuse me, I have a mount to prepare." Sam said coolly, walking out the door. Jack stared after her, not knowing why she was acting so strangely. When Sam had completed the mount and was ready to send it through, she called Jack, Toshomi, and Daniel to the control room. Once they were all there she drove the mount through the gate. The other side was dark and the walls seemed to have fallen in. It was evident that no one had been in the room for a long time. Through the narrow beams of sunlight that filtered in through the holes in the walls they could see tables and books, which seemed to belong to a library. Sam looked over at Toshomi. She had turned very pale and was staring at the screen, her lip trembling.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked her, standing up. Jack grabbed Toshomi as she began to fall and led her to a chair to sit down.

"I know that place. It's the national library. The Stargate was on display there. The last time I saw that room it was full of people. They were there for my brother's speech on magnetic power." She looked at the screen. The other three looked at her in silence, wondering what had happened to the library Toshomi remembered.

"I want to go back and find out what happened." Toshomi stated.

"Of course." Jack rubbed her arm sympathetically. "I'll talk to the general about it."

"Thank you." Toshomi said, smiling up at Jack. Sam looked away, willing herself not to yell at Toshomi or to cry. She couldn't believe how much Jack had become attached to Toshomi.

Jack walked to Hammond's office and knocked on the door.

"Toshomi's planet seems to have been attacked. She wants to go and see what's left." Jack told Hammond.

"Do you think that it is a good idea?" Hammond asked.

"Absolutely. Maybe we can figure out what happened to them." Jack said.

"All right. Just be careful." Hammond told him. Jack thanked him and went to tell Toshomi. When he walked out of Hammond's office he saw Sam sitting at the conference table, her head in her hands.

"What's the matter, Carter?" Jack asked her, walking up behind her.

"Nothing." Sam said, quickly raising her head up. Jack sat down in a chair next to her.

"Are you sure it's nothing?" Jack asked.

"Yah, its nothing." Sam said, getting up.

"You've seemed a little moody lately." Jack stood up too.

"I'm surprised you noticed with all the time you've been spending with Toshomi." Sam said accusingly to Jack.

"Time with Toshomi? Is that what this is all about?" Jack asked.

"'This'? There's no 'this'" Sam turned around and left the room. Jack sighed and after telling Toshomi they were going, went home to sleep for the upcoming trip. The next day SG-1, accompanied by Toshomi, went to Eushema. The library was quiet when they walked into it. Toshomi quietly walked around looking at what was left in the room, occasional picking things up. After a while the group made their way out of the library. Outside was what was left as a once very prosperous city. Most of the buildings seemed to be damaged, and the roads were silent. Toshomi stared at the city for a while, then started down one of roads. SG-1 followed her in silence. Toshomi walked until she reached a tall building that was leaning slightly.

"Home," she whispered softly.

"Sir, I'm picking up a strong energy source." Sam told Jack.

"Where?" Jack and Toshomi said at once. Sam looked at them and pointed to the building across the street. "There" Toshomi rushed into the building followed closely by Jack.

"Be careful!" Daniel called out behind them. Once everyone was inside the building, Sam led them upstairs to where the power was coming from. It appeared to be coming from a small box sitting on a table in the middle of the room. Sam walked slowly around the table, looking at the box. Suddenly the floor gave way under Sam, who fell through to the floor below.

"Sam!" Jack and Daniel cried out, running over to where she had fallen through.   
Sam was lying still on a pile of debris that had fallen with her. Jack jumped up and ran down to her, followed closely by the other three.

"Go for help!" Jack told Daniel. He reached down and touched Sam's arm. "Sam…Let's get her to the gate." Jack said to Teal'c. Teal'c reached down, picked up Sam, and hurried to the gate. When they reached it, Daniel already had it open.

"I told them you're coming." Daniel said following them through the gate. On the other side the med team took Sam from Teal'c and rushed her to the infirmary.

While SG-1 and Toshomi were waiting to hear about Sam, they told Hammond what had happened to her and about the box they found. Hammond sent another team to retrieve the box. When Janet finally came out, she told them that Sam had broken a couple ribs and had sprained her wrist, but otherwise she was ok.

"She's very lucky not to have been hurt worse." She told them. "Although I'm not sure when she's going to wake up. She hit her head pretty hard."

Jack was sitting on a chair, reading, next to Sam's bed when she woke up.

"Jack..." she whispered.

"Hey, I'm here. It's about time you woke up." Jack said softly, brushing her hair out of her face. She tried to sit up, and then leaned back down, moaning.

"Careful there. You've got some broken ribs." Jack told her.

"Fabulous." Sam muttered.

"Yah," Jack said.

"Where's Toshomi?" Sam asked looking around.

"She's working on the cube from the planet." Jack told her.

"I should be helping." Sam said.

"You're not going to be doing any work for the next two days at least." Jack commented. At that time Janet walked up.

"Colonel, Sam needs her rest. Come back later." She told Jack.

"Right-o. I'll come back and visit as soon as I can." Jack told Sam, leaving her to rest.

The next day Daniel, Jack and Toshomi were in Sam's office studying the cube.

"I just can't tell what it is. I've never seen anything like it before." Toshomi commented. Jack walked over to it, looking it over.

"What's this?" Jack asked, turning a small knob on one of the sides. Toshomi was just about to tell him not to touch it when suddenly the cube projected an old man.

"Hello," the man said, "This is a message cube. We left it here for any who have been left behind. We were attacked and forced to flee. This is where we are at," the cube showed a map of stars. "We hope you have means to join us." With that, the old man disappeared, leaving the star map up.

"Cool." Jack commented. Daniel took a picture of the star map before the cube stopped showing it. The two of them looked at Toshomi.

"Who would have attacked us?" she asked sadly.

"Oh, I think we can guess." Daniel commented. Toshomi looked at him questioningly.

"I'm going to take these pictures of the stars to Carter." Jack said as Daniel explained about the Gou'ld. When Jack walked into the infirmary Sam was sitting up reading the book Jack had left behind the previous day.

"Good book." Jack commented. Sam looked up, startled. "Yah."

"The cube was a message machine. It gave us a map." Jack told her, handing her the map. Sam looked at it for a minute, and then handed it back to Jack.

"I don't recognize it right off hand. Scan it into my computer and compare it to the gate database. That should give you the location."

"Ok. I hope you aren't getting to bored down here." Jack said.

"I'm managing. Janet said she'd let me leave tomorrow, but I have to go home." She told Jack.

"Well, I'll take you home tomorrow if you want." Jack suggested.

"Thanks. I would appreciate it." Sam told him.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then." Jack said as he left to scan the pictures. Once they were in, Toshomi, Jack, and Daniel all crowed together in front of the screen, waiting for the results. After a few moments, a matching star system came up. Toshomi turned to Jack.

"Now what do we do?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. This is Carter's department." Jack told the other two. They all turned to the screen. Daniel pointed to a dot that was yellow with a ring around it.

"This must be the planet that they went to. It was yellow in the in the picture too."

"But it didn't have a ring around it in the picture." Toshomi pointed out.

"The ring must mean that there is a gate on it." Daniel said.

"What does that mean?" Toshomi asked.

"That means in a little while, that's were we'll be." Jack said with a smile.

Hammond met Teal'c, Daniel, Jack and Toshomi in the gate room.

"Good luck." Was all he said. The planet was quiet when they stepped through. There didn't seem to be anyone around.

"Well, I don't see a welcoming party." Jack commented, looking around.

"It doesn't look like it was ever inhabited." Daniel said.

"I think we should." Jack stopped as a loud rumbling came from overhead. The last thing the group saw was the gray underside of a ship.

When the group came to, they were laying on beds in what seemed like an infirmary. Jack moaned as he sat up and looked around.

"Where are we?" Toshomi asked.

"It looks like an Asguard ship." Daniel commented. Just then the door to the room opened and an Asguard walked in.

"Speak of the devil." Jack muttered. The Asguard walked up to Jack.

"You are O'Neill, commander of SG-1." He stated.

"No, really?"

"What are you doing here?" the Asguard asked.

"That's what I want to know! We came here to help Toshomi and…" The Asguard interrupted him before he could get any farther.

"You came with her?" the Asguard asked.

"Yes, and as I was saying before you rudely interrupted me…uh, what was I saying?"

"We came here to find my people. Do you know what happened to them?" Toshomi broke in.

"I do. Anubis was planning to attack your planet so we tried to save as many as we could. I don't know why you were put on Easa rather than Mura were the rest went." The Asguard explained.

"But why did you decide to help them?" Daniel asked.

"Because we knew hat one day they would be a great ally, much like the Tari. Anubis also knew this, which is why he attacked. We are nearing Mura now. We will leave Toshomi here and take SG-1 back to Earth. I will return in moment for you." The Asguard said before turning and leaving the room. Toshomi turned to Jack.

"Thank you for helping me." She said.

"You're welcome. I'm glad to have met you." Jack said, shaking hands with her. She thanked Daniel and Teal'c as well.

"So, I guess" the Asguard walked in, stating that he was ready, interrupting Jack.

"Must you interrupt me?" Jack asked angrily.

"I thought that you would want to know that we are at Mora and the captain wishes to speak with you."

"Then I guess you'll be leaving now." Jack said to Toshomi.

"Yah. I hope to see you again some day." Toshomi said. The Asguard turned to SG-1. "The captain will be here momentarily." He turned to Toshomi. "Please follow me." As the first Asguard left a second walked in.

"Thor! Buddy!" Jack exclaimed when he recognized who it was.

"Hello, O'Neill."

"Your friend didn't tell us much about what happened to Toshomi's people." Jack stated.

"I know. He did not have clearance to tell you. The reason Toshomi ended up on Easa was to save her. Her family was headed to Mura when one of Anubis's ships found us. They tried to use a transportation device to take them. The only person they got was Toshomi. We didn't have enough power to stop Anubis's ship from taking her but we could deflect her somewhere else. So we sent her to the nearest populated planet, Easa." Thor explained.

"But Easa isn't populated." Daniel protested.

"We know that now, but at that time, you were there, a and we detected you. We returned later to retrieve Toshomi, but she was gone. That is why we left the message cube on her home planet."

"That explains a lot." Jack said.

"We are nearing Earth now. Come." Thor led the group to the bridge where Earth was visible through the windows.

"Thank you for helping Toshomi. I hope to see you again soon." Thor said to Jack.

"Right back at you." Jack told Thor before he sent the group back to Earth.

The next afternoon Jack walked into the infirmary, ready to pick up Sam. As the two of them walked through the base and out to his car Jack linked his arm through Sam's. They drove in silence until they reached Sam's house.

"Do you want to come in?" Sam asked Jack as pulled up to her house.

"Well, you know, I have to make sure you're comfortable." Jack informed her. Inside Sam sat down on her sofa while Jack grabbed some beers. He sat down next to her and put his legs on her coffee table. Jack picked up the remote and flipped through the channels until he found something interesting.

"Were you really that attached to Toshomi?" Sam asked after a while.

"I liked her, but there's already a woman in my life." Jack said matter-of-factly.

"Who?" Sam asked suspiciously. Jack smiled at her. She smiled back and snuggled up next to him. The two of them watched TV for the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
